goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Network
Vyond Network, formerly known as GoAnimate Network (2013-2018) and Go!Animate Network (1959-2013), is an American television and online channel, and website. The network launched on May 21, 1959. The reason for the rename is that "it's more than cartoons, especially on Vyond Mom, Vyond Boomerang, and Vyond at Night." From 1989-September 27, 2009, the network was based off the 1984-2009 Nickelodeon. Since September 28, 2009, it got its own design. On February 24, 2009, Vyond Network announced that Go!Animate Kids and Go!Animate Toons were to be rebranded as Go!Animate Junior and Go!Animate XD respectively. In July of that year, Vyond Network unveiled new standardized logos for all its channels, intending to create a unified look that could better be conveyed across the services. A major renovation happened on June 6, 1989 to modernize the schedule for the 90s. Vyond Network launched in HD on July 8, 2009 and Vyond Jr. in HD Launched on October 1, 2010. Vyond Network is available in 4K since October 17, 2018 and for now 4K quality is available only in USA. Owners * Go!Corp (1959-1991) * Turner (1991-1996) * TimeWarner (1996-2003) * The New Go!Corp (2003-2005) * Go!Corp (2005-2013) * GoCorp (2013-2018) * Vyond Corp. (2018-present) Shows Vyond Network * Caillou Gets Grounded (June 6,1989-September 24,2017*series moved to Vyond Jr.) * Dora Gets Grounded (June 6,1989-April 7, 2019*series moved to Vyond Jr.) * Go!Animate Trash News (June 6,1989-May 29, 1990) * Sonic X (2003-Present) * High Fruitcose of Annoying Orange (2013-present) * Caillou (September 24, 2017-present) * Dora the Explorer (April 8, 2019-present) * You're on Vyond Network, Charlie Brown (February 22, 2000-September 27, 2009),You're on Vyond Network, Charlie Brown was the umbrella title used for Vyond Network's broadcasts of the animated shows based on the newspaper comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. The package included the majority of the animated Peanuts specials that originally ran on CBS (with the notable exceptions of the holiday standards A Charlie Brown Christmas, It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, and A Charlie Brown Thanskgiving, which remained on CBS before moving to ABC in 2001), plus the Saturday morning cartoon The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show and the educational mini-series This is America, Charlie Brown. Formerly You're on Go!Animate Network, Charlie Brown. * Oggy and the Cockroaches (September 4, 2000-December 12, 2013, June 30, 2017-present), Season 2 began on September 4, 2000. The first ever episode to air on its 2000-2013 airing was Fame and Glory. * SpongeBob SquarePants (July 1999-present) * The Adventures of Cha! Cha! and the Wild Bunch! (May 19, 2009-February 11, 2010), The show ended on March 20, 2015, but the show is still in reruns until February 2020. It focuses on the adventures of Cha! Cha!, Tuki, Nile, Bamba, Maya, Rio, Iggy, and Ozzie. * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 series;2016-present) * Cooper Collins (2016-present) * The Eric Show (1968-present) * The Joey Show (1969-present) * Globox (September 14, 2019-present) * The Teen Show (2003-present),Since it's premiere in 2003, The Teen Show was brought you by KHOL'S. * Unikitty (2016-2/11/2020) * LOL with Go!Animate Network (2003-2005), Vyond Version of the former show on TeenNick. * Roblox Noob Gets Grounded (2007-August 23, 2019) * DanielS737 and StefieB Take Dollars (2018-present) * Kate Ashby (July 1998-August 2003;April 4, 2005-September 9, 2017) * Go!Animate's Student Body (July 2008-August 2011), A one hour game show Vyond version of The N's Student Body * Macusoper Gets Grounded (2011-present) * The Adventures of Dallas (February 4, 2005-present) * Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) Gets Grounded (October 2016-present) * Angry Birds Toons (March 17, 2013-February 11, 2020) * Angry Birds Blues (March 20, 2017-February 11, 2020) * Vyond Tunes (2011-present) GoAnimate Tunes and Go!Animate Tunes * HiHiPuffyAmiYumi (2005-present) * Dark Bowser Gets Grounded (2016-present) * Twister Bro. Gets Grounded (2016-present) * A Walk in Your Shoes (December 31, 2007-September 27, 2009) * Sponk! (December 31, 2007-September 27, 2009) * Kenan & Kel (2000-December 30, 2007;2011-2014) * The Maddox121 Show (2010-present) clip show of [[Maddox121 (fictional)|Maddox121]'s videos] * MAD! (2011-February 11, 2020) stop airing in 2020 due to the licensing rights to Rovio & TimeWarner shows ending * The Alvin Show (1994-2000) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1995-2001) * Garfield and Friends (1994-2000) * Inspector's Gadget (1989-1992, 1998-2001,2005-2008) * Go!Animate's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear (1961-1998), Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear was the umbrella title used for Nickelodeon's broadcasts of The Yogi Bear Show and the related spin-offs Yogi's Treasure Hunt and The New Yogi Bear Show * Fairly OddParents (2001-present) * ChalkZone (2003-April 30, 2019) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-present) * All Grown Up (2003-April 30, 2019) * Back at the Barnyard (2007-February 11, 2020) * Huckleberry Hound (September 1995- September 1999; 2003 - July 7, 2005) * Bullwinkle's Moose a Rama (1989-1996) * The Pink Panther Show (1994-1998) * Oscar and Otto (July 17, 2015-present)The show will end in October 2019. but will still have renuns. Also on Vyond 4Life Network. * Danny Dog (November 25, 2016-present) * The Jessica Andrew Show (2013-February 11, 2020) The series ended on April 30,2019 * Big Mean Sister (2014-present) * The Adventures of PC Guy (2011-February 11, 2020)The show ended on April 30,2019 , but the show will have reruns until February 2020. Moved to Vyond 4Life Network. * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Steven Universe (2013-present) * We Bare Bears (2015-present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (February 2, 2005-September 27, 2009) * Pac-Man (1990-1999) * Go!Animate Saturday Supercade (Saturday Morning Block exclusive to Vyond Network, September 15, 2001-December 7, 2002), This is the Vyond remake of the original Saturday Supercade. * CodyZone (June 21, 1995-March 9, 1996) * The Pepper Pals (January 9, 2005-present), The series ended on July 17, 2014, but the show is still in reruns. The show is based on Chili's Pepper Pals which launched in 2002. The show's target is for ages 7-14. * That' So Raven (2003-April 30, 2019) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (March 18, 2005-April 30, 2019) * Geronimo Stilton (Italian TV Series, redubbed with American actors, September 28, 2009-2018), This is the show's United States (USA for short) airing. The show's redubbed with American Actors. The American airing lasted from September 28, 2009 at 6:00am to 2018 at 8:00pm. The show was never taken off Vyond Network until 2018. * Hannah Montana (March 25, 2006-April 30, 2019) * Wizards of Waverly Place (October 12, 2007-April 30, 2019) * The Suite Life on Deck (September 26, 2008-April 30, 2019) * Good Luck Charlie (April 4, 2010-April 30, 2019) * Shake It Up (November 7, 2010-November 10, 2013), It was NOT in reruns in Vyond Network * A.N.T. Farm (May 6, 2011-March 21, 2014), It was NOT in reruns in Vyond Network * Jessie (September 30, 2011-April 30, 2019) * Austin & Ally (December 2, 2011-April 30, 2019) * The Zara Show (June 17, 2005-March 30, 2009;Reruns from March 31, 2009-December 6, 2013), There were only 3 seasons. * The Penguin of Madagascar (March 28, 2009-April 30, 2019) * Planet Sheen (October 2, 2010-April 30, 2019) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (October 2, 2010-April 30, 2019) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (September 19, 2011-April 30, 2019) * Rabbids Invasion (August 3, 2013-April 30, 2019) * Harvey Beaks (March 28, 2015-April 30, 2019) * Loud House (2016-present) * Bunsen is a Beast (January 16, 2017-April 30, 2019) * The Casagrandes (October 2019-present) * Wonder Park (2019-present) * The Erika Show (1996-1999), Reruns from 1999-2020. Moved to Vyond 4Life Network * Go!Animate Classic Comedy (1959-1971) * The Flintstones (1961-1972) * The Go!Animate Club (1963-1971), this was the Debut Appearance of Eric and Erika, who would later star in the Eric show and left in 1967 to start work on the show. The show was telecast in color. The show was in black and white with some color from 1963 to late 1964. The end of the intro has a gong gag where he attempting to hit a gong with the "Go!Animate Club" title on it, but would end with comic results. Reruns were on Vyond Network from 1971 to 2005. * The New Go!Animate Club (January 8, 2000-December 18, 2008), Remake of the original Go!Animate Club. The intro uses clips of the 1963 version. It still has the theme song, expect it had a disco re-recording of the theme song. It still has the Gong Gag where he attempting to hit a gong with the "Go!Animate Club" title on it, but would end with comic results. Reruns lasted on Vyond Network from 2008 to May 5, 2018. Started airing on Vyond Network on January 8, 2000 after an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. * Saturday Mornings with Eric and Erika (September 3, 2007-August 28, 2021), A Saturday Morning block starring Eric, PC Guy, Kayla, Jennifer, Aaron Jefferson, Victor, Jack Retro, Simon, Erika, Zara, Zack, and Annabelle. Replaced by Vyond 4Life Network on CBS, * The Eric and Erika and Zara Show (May 6, 2018-present), Spin off of The Eric Show, Erika Show, and Zara Show. * Bad Kevin (September 18, 2007 -2020), Moved to Vyond 4Life Network * The Go!Animate Anthology (1964-1971) * The Go!Animate News Network (1965-1999) * Santa's Workshop (1966-1971, 1986-1990;2009-2012) * Our Special Life (1967-1970) * The Marcot Show (1973-1974) * WonderWorld (1975-1978), Aired reruns until December 6, 2013. * Looney Tunes (1979-1981, 1996-February 2020) * Merrie Melodies (1982-1985) * Papa Louie And Friends (2009-present) Vyond XD (September 28, 2009-present),Replaced Go!Animate Toons * Minecraft: The Series (2014-present;The show was on hiatus from 2016-2018) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2009-2013) * The Suite Life on Deck (2009-2016) * Phineas and Ferb (2009-present) * Fish Hooks (2011-July 29, 2018) * Kim Possible (2009-February 10, 2019) * Lilo and Stitch:The Series (2009-July 29, 2018) * Lego City: The Animated Series (September 28, 2009-present:The show is a computer animated animated television series. Season 2 began on October 4, 2009 and ended on May 23, 2010. Season 3 began on September 26, 2010 and ended on May 22, 2011. Season 4 began on September 25, 2011 and ended on May 20, 2012, Season 5 began on September 30, 2012 and ended on May 19, 2013, Season 6 began on September 29, 2013 May 18, 2014,Season 7 began on September 28, 2014 May 17, 2015, Season 8 began on September 27, 2015 and ended on May 22, 2016, Season 9 began on September 25, 2016 and ended on May 21, 2017, Season 10 began on October 1, 2017 and ended on May 20, 2018, Season 11 began on September 30, 2018 and ended on May 12, 2019, and Season 12 the final season began on September 29, 2019 and ended in Spring 2020. On June 22, 2019, the show recevied an animated spinoff on Nickelodeon named Lego City Adventures On April 30, 2019, it was announced that Season 12 would be the final season. The picture format used 1080i (HDTV) starting with the 9th episode released on January 25, 2009. The first 8 episodes were released in 576i picture format.) * The Emperor's New School (2009-2013) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * DuckTales (2017 series,;2018-present) * Wizards of Wavery Place (2009-2017) Vyond Junior (Formerly known as Go!Animate Kids from May 21, 1989-September 27, 2009, Go!Animate Jr. from September 28, 2009-September 2013, and GoAnimate Junior from September 2013 to May 5, 2018) On May 21, 1989, the 24/7 network opened as Go!Animate Kids. The network is open 24 hours a day 7 days a week. The network opened 24/7. It was never a block and it was never a block on Vyond Network. On February 24, 2009, Vyond Network announced that Go!Animate Kids and Go!Animate Toons were to be rebranded as Go!Animate Junior and Go!Animate XD respectively. In July of that year, Vyond Network unveiled new standardized logos for all its channels, intending to create a unified look that could better be conveyed across the services. Go!Animate Kids ended its 10-year run on September 28, 2009 at 6:00 a.m. ET and was relaunched as Go!Animate Junior, accompanied by the debut of the new logo. The channel's opened 7 days a week. Slogans: Go!Animate Kids Is Here Just For You! May 21, 1989-April 2, 1993 Grow, Learn, & Play (April 3, 1993 – September 2, 1994) Play to Learn (September 3, 1994 – September 9, 1996) TV Made Just For Preschoolers (September 9, 1996 – September 1998) Just For Me (September 1998 – September 2, 2001) Where I Play to Learn (September 3, 2001 – September 1, 2003) Where I Play Along (September 2, 2003 – October 10, 2004) Love to Play (October 11, 2004 – September 27, 2009) It's Like Preschool on TV Mascots: None (1989-1994) Face(1994-October 10, 2004, revamped on September 2, 2003 and September 1, 2003 was the last day for his old design) Piper O Possum (October 11, 2004-September 27, 2009) Moose and Zee (September 28, 2009-2012) None Mooze And Zee (revival) (2012-present) Shows * The Upside Down Show (September 28, 2009-2013) * Oobi (September 28, 2009-2013) * Dora the Explorer (August 2000-April 7, 2019*Series moved to Vyond Network) * Caillou (March 1, 1999-September 24, 2017*Series moved to Vyond Network), First show to air under the Go!Animate Jr name and under the GoAnimate Junior name. * Caillou Gets Grounded (September 25, 2017-present) * Dora Gets Grounded (April 8, 2019-present) * The Adventures of the Little Prince (May 21-December 29, 1989) * Belle and Sebastian (May 21-September 1, 1989) * Maple Town January 4, 1988 September 1, 1989 * (May 21, 1989-July 6, 1990) * Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show 1989-September 1, 1994 * Today's Special 1989-May 3, 1991 * The World of David the Gnome (1989-June 30, 1995) * Adventures of the Little Koala (1989-April 2, 1993) * PAW Patrol (2013-present) * Fresh Beat Band (August 24, 2009-2016) * Jack's Big Music Show (2005-2013) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015-2017;2018-2018;2019-present) * Wallykazam (2014-present) * Shimmer and Shine (2019-present) * Sunny Day (2017-present) * Bubble Guppies (2011-present) * Tickety Toc (2012-present) * Dino Dan (2010-2015) * Peter Rabbit (2012-2019) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010-present) * Mutt and Stuff (2015-2019) * Maya the Bee (Original April 1, 1975–April 20, 1976 series only;January 1, 1990-April 2, 1993;September 21, 1995-February 12, 1999;April 1, 2015–April 20, 2016),The show had its Nick Jr. block format, intro, outro, and more in the January 1, 1990-April 2, 1993, September 21, 1995-February 12, 1999, and April 1, 2015–April 20, 2016 runs and airings. * Whoopi's Littleburg (Early 2005-September 27, 2009) * Curious Buddies (Early 2005-September 27, 2009) * Bubble Guppies (2011-present) * Blue's Room (January 1, 2005-December 31, 2008) * Rugrats (1994-August 2000;October 2, 2001-January 2, 2005;September 28, 2009-2016), The first 3 seasons never returned during the October 2, 2001-January 2, 2005 airing. All 9 seasons aired during its final run. Seasons 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 aired on the second run. * The Backyardagains (2004-August 30, 2018) * Tickety Toc (April 2012–present) * Go Diego Go (2005-2011) * Thomas and Friends (October 16, 1995-present), On March 1, 2012, the first 5 seasons are removed, but the show is still on the network. * GoAnimate Junior Classics (2012-2015), A nighttime block on Vyond Junior that ran from October 1, 2012 to September 28, 2015. It wa 1 4 hour block that started at 10:00 p.m. and ended at 2:00 a.m. It showed these programs; ** Clangers (Original seasons 1-2) ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (First 5 seasons only) ** Paddigton Bear ** Pingu ** Bob the Builder ** * Blue's Clues (September 8, 1996-October 2019) * Blue's Clues & You! (November 2019-present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2006-February 29, 2012) * Little Bear (November 6, 1995-2018) * Little Bill (1999-February 24, 2014) * Cheesy the Cheese Man (January 3, 2005-present), Cheesy the Cheese Man teaches and brainwashes kids to do crazy and illegal activity like drugs, dangerous stunts, committing crimes, profanity, suicide, hurting and killing people, etc. Despite being a kids show, Cheesy the Cheese Man swears, and the series is quite dark and explicit due to several evil and taboo aspects. This includes telling kids to do drugs and illegal activities, threatening to kill the someone, killing himself with guns, poisoning himself and hanging himself over tying his shoes being "too f**king hard". The show aired its last episode on November 23, 2012 but the show is currently in reruns.) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (August 26, 2000-February 29, 2012) * Bob the Builder (Original series only) (January 15, 2001-August 20, 2011) * Kipper (1999- July 17, 2010) * Fresh Beat Band (August 24, 2009-July 2, 2016) * Eureeka's Castle (1989-1996;1998-1999) * Allegra's Window (1994-1999) * Gullah Gullah Island (1994-June 2000;December 31, 2007-January 1, 2012) * LazyTown (2004-June 12, 2011) * Franklin (1999-2013) * Franklin and Friends (2012-2019) * The Muppet Show (1994-1996;September 2, 2003-October 10, 2004;July 23, 2011-January 2, 2015) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997-1999) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1992-1998:October 11, 2004-October 30, 2010) * Max and Ruby (October 2002-present) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (February 7, 2008-November 4, 2016) * Olivia (January 26, 2009-September 25, 2015), Final show to air in the Piper O' Possum Era on Vyond Junior (2004-2009). * Wonder Pets! (March 3, 2006-August 30, 2018) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (August 28, 2006-now (reruns) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 20, 2007-October 24, 2016) * Oswald (August 20, 2001-March 11, 2013) * Rubbadubbers September 2, 2003 September 2, 2005 * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995-2000) * Maisy (1999-November 2, 2007) * The Magic School Bus (September 1994-September 27, 2009) * Peppa Pig (April 2007-present) * Teletubbies (September 23, 2001-September 27, 2009;May 30, 2016-August 17, 2018), The show aired in its USA PBS Kids format. * Team Umizumi (January 25, 2010-present) * The Upside Down Show (September 28, 2009-February 29, 2012) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-September 12, 2014) *Barney The Parodino (2019-present) parodies many movies, as seen in episode names like Tar Wars, Goddesszilla, Indino Jones & Jurassic Bark * Piper, Hooper & You! (Formerly known as Piper and Hooper in the first season and renamed Piper and Hooper Return in the 3rd and final season;July 2005-September 27, 2009),This took place in all of 2003. This stared Piper O'Possum (Hooper's older brother) and Hooper O'Possum (Piper O'Possum's younger brother). Season 1 ran from July 2005-May 2006, Season 2 ran from July 2006-September 7, 2007, and Season 3 ran from April 2008-September 27, 2009. Hooper was never a mascot. Piper O'Possum became mascot on October 11, 2004. UK Shows In the UK, it was first a block unlike the USA version. On August 31, 1999, the Go!Animate Kids block shut down and the next day, it was replaced by its own TV channel similar to the USA one that opened in 1989, but unlike the USA channel, the channel lasted from 6AM to 12PM. Face was the mascot on the UK channel from September 1, 1999 to 2005. * Becca's Bunch (2 July 2018-present) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (18 March 2009-present)1 * Peppa Pig (31 May 2004-present) * Abby Hatcher (6 May 2019-present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (6 March 2015-present)3 * Butterbean's Cafe (4 February 2019-present) * Corn & Peg (3 August 2019-present) * Max and Ruby ''(February 2003-present) * ''Nella the Princess Knight (15 May 2017-present) * PAW Patrol (4 November 2013-present)4 * Rusty Rivets (6 March 2017-present) * Shimmer and Shine (9 November 2015-present) * Sunny Day (2 March 2018-present) * Top Wing (7 May 2018-present) * 44 Cats (1 April 2019-present) * Caillou (September 1, 1999-April 29, 2010), Uncommon UK dub. Did't air on the UK Nick Jr. Block. Only on the Nick Jr. UK channel. * The Berenstain Bears (2003-2009) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2011) * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (10 April 2015-2018) * Angelina Ballerina (2004–2009) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (now on Channel 5) (2009-2014) * Babar (1999–2000) * The Backyardigans (2005–2013) * Bananas in Pyjamas (now on Channel 5) (1999–2008) * Blue's Clues (original series) (1999–2014) * Boj (2004-2018) * The Bopps * Bob the Builder (original series) (1999–2011) * Boohbah (2004–2006) * Bruno (during the advert breaks) (2004-2011) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (1999–2001) * Bump (2004–2009) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1999–2001) * Bubble Guppies * Charlie Brown and Friends (Actually The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, 1999-2006) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2003–2013) * Dinosaur Train (2012–2015) * Dora the Explorer (2002–2019) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014-2019) * Dragon Tales (2000-2006) * The Early Worms (1999–2009) * Engie Benjy (2004–2006) * Fifi and the Flowertots (2005–2014) * Franklin (1999–Early 2003) * The Fresh Beat Band (2009-2016) * Go, Diego, Go! (2006–2015) * Go!Animate Kids Classics (2004-2010), A nighttime block on Vyond Junior UK that ran from 2004 to April 29, 2010 at. It showed these programs; ** Clangers (Original seasons 1-2) ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (First 5 seasons only) ** Paddigton Bear ** Pingu ** Mr. Benn ** * Gullah Gullah Island (1999–2003) * Hattytown (2001–2006) * Henry's Cat (2000–2002) * The Hoobs (2002–2004) * Humf * I Spy (2003–2005) * James the Cat (1999–2001) * Jimbo and the Jetset (1999–2002) * Jim Henson's Animal Show (1999-2003) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1999–2001) * Jim Henson's Pajanimals (2011-2015) * Kipper (2001–2010) * Lalaloopsy (2013-2016) * LazyTown (2005–2011) * Let's Go Pocoyo (2012–2014) * Lily's Driftwood Bay (May 5, 2014-December 24, 2018), Still on the Vyond Junior UK website * Little Bear (1999-2008) * Little Bill (2000–2012) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000–2012) * Make Way for Noddy (2002–2015) * The Magic School Bus (1999–2001) * The Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1999–2003) * Maisy (2002–2006) * Mr. Men and Little Miss (1999–2006) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2009–2012) * Olivia (April 2009-2015) * Olive the Ostrich * Oswald (2003-2007) * Paddington Bear (1999–2002) * Pic Me (2004–2010) * Pocoyo (2012-2014) * Poppy Cat (2011-2013) * Roary the Racing Car (2007–2011) * Rocky and the Dodos (1999-2005) * Rugrats (2000-2005) * Sesame Street (2001-2003) * Team Umizoomi (2010–2015) * Teletubbies (1999-2001) * Thomas and Friends (1999–2016) * The Upside Down Show (2006–2007) * What's Your News? (2009–2013) * The Wiggles (2004–2012) * Wonder Pets (2007–2015) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2007–2014) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1999–2001) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007–2011) * Zack & Quack Canda Shows (Opened in 1990. Just like the USA one, it opened as its own channel) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (August 7, 2010-present) (animated) * Corn & Peg (March 4, 2019–present) (animated) * Esme & Roy (August 18, 2018–present) (animated) * Max & Ruby (May 3, 2002–present) (animated) * Miss Persona (January 7, 2019–present)1 (live action) * Ranger Rob (September 5, 2016–present) (animated) * Snowsnaps (September 1, 2018–present) (animated) * Splash'N Boots (2015–present) (live action) * Babar (2019-present) (animated) * The Backyardigans (October 11, 2004–present) (animated) * Barbie Dreamtopia (2019-present) (animated) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (2015–present) (animated) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014–present) (animated) * Blue's Clues (1996-present) (live action and animated) * Bubble Guppies (2011–present) (animated) * Butterbean's Café (2019–present)2 (animated) * Clangers (2015-present) (animated) * Cleo & Cuquin (April 5, 2019-present) (animated) * Dora the Explorer (2000–present) (animated) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2018-present) (animated) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (2007-present) (live action) * Emma! (2015–present) (live action) * Enchantimals (2019-present) (animated) * Go, Diego, Go! (2005–present) (animated) * Lachy! (2015–present) (live action) * Masha and the Bear (April 15, 2016-present) (animated) * Masha's Spooky Stories (February 15, 2018-present) (animated) * Masha's Tales (October 21, 2017-present) (animated) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010–present) (animated) * Nella the Princess Knight (May 6, 2017-present) (animated) * The Octonauts (2010–present) (animated) * Peg + Cat (October 7, 2013–present) (animated) * Peppa Pig (2013–present) (animated) * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (2013-present) (live action) * Robocar Poli (2017-present) (animated) * Rusty Rivets (January 16, 2017-present) (animated) * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (July 6, 2019-present) (live action) * Sesame Street (September 6, 2008-present) (live action) * Shimmer and Shine (2015–present) (animated) * Sunny Day (September 2, 2017–present) (animated) * Super BOOMi (May 19, 2019-present) (animated) * Super Wings (2015–present) (animated) * Thomas & Friends (February 25, 1992–present) (animated) * Top Wing (2018–present) (animated) * Wiggle Town (2016–present) (live action) * Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (2017–present) (live action) * Mr. King (Fall 2019) * P.U.R.S.T. Agent Binky (Fall 2019) * 3, 2, 1 Let's Go! (September 8, 2010–2012) * 3rd & Bird (June 4, 2008–January 1, 2013) (animated) * 4 Square (January 6, 2003–September 6, 2015) (live action) * Abby's Flying Fairy School (2018-2019) (animated) * Arthur (October 7, 1996-May 10, 2013) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (October 15, 2010–January 10, 2014) (animated) * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (1993–2000) (live action) * Adventures of the Little Koala (1990-April 2, 1993) (anime) * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (1995–October 11, 1998) (live action) * Allegra's Window (1994-2000) (live action) * Amazing Animals (1996-2003) (animated) * Anatole (1998–2005) (animated) * Angelina Ballerina (May 4, 2002–2007) (animated) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (September 5, 2009–2013) (animated) * Animal Stories (1999–2006) (animated) * Ants in Your Pants (November 1, 1997–2008) (live action) * Archibald the Koala (September 4, 1999–July 22, 2002) (animated) * Are We There Yet?: World Adventure (2007–2013) (live action) * Ask Me! (2007–2017) (live action) * B1 & B2 (1992-1998) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2010–2015) (animated) * Barney & Friends (September 2003–November 2012) (live action) * Bear in the Big Blue House (November 1, 1997–August 2006) (live action) * Beezoo's Attic (2001–2003) (live action) * The Berenstain Bears (2003–2009) (animated) * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (2008-2012) (animated) * Big & Small (2008-2015) (live action) * The Big Comfy Couch (1992-February 27, 2011) (live action) * The Bittles (2007-2008) (live action) * Blue's Room (2004-2007) (live action) * Bob the Builder (April 3, 2000-January 16, 2010) (animated) * Boblins (2004-2011) (animated) * Boohbah (2003-2006) (live action and animated) * Caillou (2010–2017) (animated) * The Care Bears (1998-1999) (animated) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012–2015) (animated) * Chomp Squad (2018-2019) (animated) * Chuggington (2008–2015) (animated) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2007) * Corduroy (2000–2011) (animated) * Crazy Quilt (November 1, 1997-2011) (live action) * Deko Boko Friends (2002–2011) (animated) * Dinopaws (2014-2019) (animated) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (September 6, 2014-2019) (animated) * Dragon (January 6, 2004–June 30, 2012) (animated) * Dragon Tales (1999-2013) * Elliot Moose (September 30, 1998–February 27, 2011) (live action and animated) * Elmo: The Musical (2013–2016) (live action) * Elmo's World (2005-2019) (live action) * Eureeka's Castle (1990-1999) (live action) * Farzzle's World (2002–2011) (animated) * Fifi and the Flowertots (January 14, 2008–June 15, 2012) (animated) * Fireman Sam (2009–2012) (animated) * Franklin (August 24, 1998–February 27, 2011) (animated) * Franklin and Friends (March 4, 2011-2015) (animated) * The Fresh Beat Band (2009–2016) (live action) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015–2017) (animated) * Funky Valley (2004–2010) (animated) * Funny Farm (live-action)5 * Global Grover (2005–2010) (live action) * Grandma, Look What I Found! (November 1, 1997–2001) (live action) * Grandpa's Garden (2001–2007) (animated) * Go Jetters (2016–2017) (animated) * Guess with Jess (2009–2017) (animated) * Gullah Gullah Island (1994–2002) (live action) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005–2017) (animated) * Hey Duggee (2016-2019) (animated) * The Hoobs (2001–2005) (live action) * Hotpaws (1999–2003) (live action and animated) * The Huggabug Club (1998–2001) * I Can Do It! (1998–2000) (live action) * If the World Were a Village (2006–2009) (animated) * Igloo-Gloo (1998–2004) (live action) * In the Night Garden... (2007–2014) (live action) * Iris, The Happy Professor (1997–1999) (live action and animated) * It's Itsy Bitsy Time! (1999-2003) (animated) * Jellabies (2000-2001) (animated) * Judy & David's Boombox (1999-2011) (live action) * Kipper (1997–March 31, 2003) (animated), It aired from 1999 to 2010 in USA and 2001 to 2010 in UK. * The Koala Brothers (2003–2009) (animated) * Lalaloopsy (2013–2015) (animated) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1997–2001) (live action) * Land O' Hands (2000–2003) (live action) * Little Bear (1995-2009) (animated) * Little Bill (1999-2015) (animated) * Little Charmers (January 12, 2015-May 26, 2019) * Little Grey Rabbit (2000–2004) (animated) * Little People (2016-2018) (animated) * Little Star (1997–2000) (animated) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (2018-2019) (animated) * Madeline (1998–2007) (animated) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (August 26, 2000–February 27, 2011) (animated) * The Magic School Bus (1994-2014) * Maisy (2002–2007) (animated) * Make Way for Noddy (2003–2007) (animated) * Max the Cat (1997–2005) (animated) * Miffy And Friends (2003–2008) (animated) * Mighty Machines (1997–2009) (live action) * Mike the Knight (2011–2018) (animated) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–2008) (animated) * Mister Maker (2007–2012) (live action) * The Mole Sisters (2002–2011) (animated) * Mopatop's Shop (1999–2006) (animated) * My Bedbugs (2004–2005) (live action) * My Big Big Friend (August 20, 2011–May 25, 2018) (animated) * My Friend Rabbit (October 4, 2007–February 27, 2011) (animated) * My Special Book (2000–2006) (live action) * Muppet Babies (1992-2007) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (February 6, 2008–February 12, 2019) (animated) * Nini's Treehouse (2000–2005) (live action) * Noddy (2000–2003) (animated) * Nouky and Friends (2008–2011) (animated) * Odd-Jobbers (2007–2011) (animated) * Olivia (2009-2014) (animated) * Oobi (2003–2006) (live action) * Open Sesame (November 1, 1997–2001) (live action) * Oswald (2003–2007) (animated) * Pablo the Little Red Fox (2000–2002) (animated) * Percy The Park Keeper (1999–2000) (animated) * Peter Rabbit (2012–2016) (animated) * Pet Squad (2000-2006) (live action) * Pingu (1990–2003) (animated), One of the first 6 shows the other 5 are Eruka's Castle, The Muppet Show, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maya the Bee, and Today's Special. * Pinky Dinky Doo (April 5, 2005-Late December 2008) * Pirates! (1997–2002) (animated) * Play with Me Sesame (2002–2012) (live action) * Pocket Dragon Adventures (1997–1999) (animated) * Pocoyo (January 7, 2005-February 27, 2011) (animated) * Postman Pat (2000–2012) (animated) * Pumper Pups (1997–2001) (animated) * Roary the Racing Car (2008–2012) (animated) * Rolie Polie Olie (1999–2013) (animated) * Roll Play (2006–2013) (live action) * Rubbadubbers (2003–2010) (animated) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) (animated) * Shining Time Station (1997–2001) (live action) * Signing Time! (November 4, 2007–February 27, 2011) (live action) * Sing, Dance and Play with Bobs and LoLo (2012-2016) (live action) * Size Small (1998–2000) (live action) * Spider! (1997–1999) (live action and animated) * Spot the Dog (1997–2000) (live action and animated) * St. Bears Doll's Hospital (1998–2001) (live action) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003–2009) (animated) * Team Umizoomi (2010–2019) (live action and animated) * Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2007–2009) (live action and animated) * Teletubbies (1998–2003) (live action) * The Muppet Show (1990-2001) * This is Daniel Cook (2004-2011) (live action) * This is Emily Yeung (2006-2011) (live action) * This is Scarlett & Isaiah (2013–2018) (live action) * Timmy Time (2009-2013) (animated) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2009) (animated) * Tipi Tales (2002-2009) (live action) * Tobi! (2010) (animated) * Today's Special (1990-1993) (live action and animated) * Toopy and Binoo (January 3, 2005-2019) (animateed) * Toopy & Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (April 7, 2013-2018) (live action) * Toot & Puddle (2008-2011) (animated) * The Toy Castle (2000-2010) (live action) * Treetown (November 1, 1997-February 27, 2011) (live action) * Trucktown (September 6, 2014-2018) (animated) * Turtle Island (1999-2002) (live action and animated) * Tweenies (2000-2003) (live action and animated) * Wallykazam! (2014-2019) (animated) * Wanna Play? (2000-2003) (live action) * Waybuloo (2009-2014) (animated) * Wee 3 (January 30, 2001-February 27, 2011) (live action) * Whoopi's Littleburg (2005-2007) (live action) * The Wiggles (November 1, 1997-2013) (live action) * Wilbur (2007–2009) (live action and animated) * Wonder Pets! (2006-2017) (animated) * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (1992–2000) (animated) * The WotWots (2009-2015) (animated) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997–2000) (live action) * Wumpa's World (2001-2006) (live action) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007–2015) (live action) * Zack & Quack (2014-2017) (animated) * Zigby (2008-2014) (animated) * Zoboomafoo (1999–Late 2003) (live action), This aired on Universal Kids until 2011. Vyond Adults (February 1990-present) * The Simpsons (February 1990-present) * Family Guy (January 31, 1999-present) * Robot Chicken (2005-present) * Bob's Burgers (January 9, 2011-present) * Futurama (2003-2007;2013-present) * Rick & Morty (December 2, 2013-present) * American Dad (2005-present) * King of the Hill (1999-present) * The Cleveland Show (2009-present) * Samurai Jack (2018-present) * The Comedy World Show (February 12, 2007-present) * South Park (Late 1997-present) * The Maddox121 Not Safe For Kids Kollection (2011-present) * Squidbillies (2005-present) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2015-present), The show aired on Vyond @ Nite before airing on Vyond Adults. Vyond @ Night (Formerly known as Go!Animate at Night from May 21, 1989-September 27, 2009) * Friends (November 13, 1994-present) * Ren And Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (2003-2005) * Saturday Night Live (May 21, 1989-present) * The Tonight Show (May 21, 1989-present) * Married with Children (1989-present) * The New Go!Animate Club (January 8, 2000-December 18, 2008), Remake of the original Go!Animate Club. Reruns lasted on this channel Vyond @ Night from 2008 to May 5, 2018. It would be on at 8:00pm, 10:00pm, 12:00am, and 1:00am. * Full House (1993-present) * Batman (1960s series, 2000-present) * The Brady Bunch (1993-1995) (1998-2003) (September 28, 2009-July 4, 2019) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2001-2005;2018-present) * Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (June 10, 2019-present) * All That (2019-present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1989-February 14, 2000), Moved to Vyond Network as You're on Vyond Network Charlie Brown * Kenan and Kel (September 28, 2009-December 24, 2013) * Double Dare (2018 series, 2018-present) * Family Feud (1990-2011, 2016-present) * Smurfs Adventures (January 1, 1990-September 1999) * Looney Tunes (January 1, 1990-September 1999) * The Yogi Bear Show (January 1, 1990-September 1999) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You? (Original 1969 series only,January 1, 1990-September 1999) * The Jetsons (Original 1962 series only, January 1, 1990-September 1999) * The Flinstones (Original 1960 series only, January 1, 1990-September 1999) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (January 1, 1990-September 1999) * Wacky Races (January 1, 1990-September 1999) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (December 30, 2000-August 30, 2015), Moved to Vyond Adults on August 31, 2015. Vyond Mom * Teen Mom (2011-present) * The Common Sense Media Show (2018-present) * House Hunters (2013-present) * Boris's Tips For Parenting (2003-present) * Watch Mojo (2015-present) Vyond Boomerang (September 12, 1999-present) * Ducktales (1987 series, 2017-present) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011-2014;2018-present) * The Powerpuff Girls (September 12, 1999-present) * Flintstones (September 12, 1999-present) * Jetsons (September 12, 1999-present) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (September 12, 1999-present) * The Yogi Bear Show (September 12, 1999-present) * Tom and Jerry (September 12, 1999-present) * Looney Tunes (September 12, 1999-present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (September 28, 2009-present) * The Alvin Show (2000-present) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 series, 2001-present) * Garfield and Friends (2000-present) * Inspector's Gadget (2001-2005;2008-present) * Wacky Races (September 12, 1999-present) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (September 12, 1999-present) * Cow and Chicken (September 12, 1999-present) * Dexter's Laboratory (September 12, 1999-present) * Smurfs Adventures (September 12, 1999-present) * The Berenstain Bears (1980s series; September 12, 1999-present) * * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (September 12, 1999-present) * Animaniacs (2003-present) * Bullwinkle's Moose a Rama (September 12, 1999-present) * The Pink Panther Show (September 12, 1999-present) * Ben 10 (2005 series, 2005-present) * Shaun the Sheep (November 23, 2009-present) TeenVyond (May 6, 2009-present), Replaced Go!Animate GAS that closed on April 23, 2009. Formerly TeenGo!Animate from 2009-2013 and TeenGoAnimate from 2013-2018. * The Teen Show (2009-present) * * * * * A Walk in Your Shoes (2009-2010) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2009-2013) * Zoey 101 * iCarly * Vyond Home Box Office (September 2014-present) * Go!Animate The Movie (2014-present) * * * * * * * * Vyond News Network (1999-present) VyondMusic (Formerly known as Go!Animate Music Channel from 2001-2013, GoAnimate Music Channel from 2013-2016, and GoAnimateMusic from 2016-2018) Former Networks Go!Animate Toons (April 18, 1998-September 27, 2009),Replaced by Vyond XD * Disney's Doug (1998-2009) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) * House Of Mouse (2002-2009) * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2009) * Timon and Pumbaa (1998-2009) * Kim Possible (2003-2009) * Lilo and Stitch:The Series (2003-2009) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005-2009) * Lloyd in Space (2003-2009) * The Emperor's New School (2006-2009) * Lego City:The Animated Series (September 28, 2008-September 27, 2009;The show is a computer animated animated television series.Season 1 began on September 28, 2008 and ended on May 17, 2009. 2009 was not the series finale, it was basically moved to Vyond XD. Season 1 ended on May 17, 2009 and Season 2 began on October 4, 2009.) * The Wizards of Wavery Place (2007-2009) Go!Animate Starz Network (1994-March 27, 2005), Replaced by Starz Go!Animate Primetime * * * * * * * * * * * * Starz Go!Animate Primetime (March 28, 2005-May 2009),Replaced by DomoAnimate Network * Go!Animate:The Movie (April 2007-May 2009) * * * * * * * * * * DomoAnimate Network (May 2009-September 2014), replaced by Vyond Home Box Office * Domo TV (2009-2014), It was the American Nicktoons TV show. It was the first show to air on DomoAnimate Network and the last show to air on DomoAnimate Network. * HiHiPuffyAmiYumi (2009-2014) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2009-2014) * The Adventures of Cha! Cha! and the Wild Bunch! (May 19, 2009-2014) * The Eric Show (2009-2014) * The Adventures of Dallas (2009-2014) * Angry Birds Toons (March 17, 2013-2014) * The Maddox121 Show (2010-2014) clip show of [[Maddox121 (fictional)|Maddox121]'s videos] * MAD! (2011-2014) * The Jessica Andrew Show (2013-2014) * The Adventures of PC Guy (2011-2014) * The Pepper Pals (2009-2014), The series ended on July 17, 2014, but the show is still in reruns until DomoAnimate Network shut down. The show is based on Chili's Pepper Pals which launched in 2002. The show's target is for ages 7-14. * Caillou Gets Grounded (2009-2014) * Dora Gets Grounded (2009-2014) * The Zara Show (2006-March 30, 2009;Reruns from March 31, 2009-December 6, 2013), There were only 3 seasons. * The Erika Show (2006-2020), Moved to Vyond 4Life Network Go!Animate GAS (March 1, 1999-April 23, 2009), Replaced by TeenVyond which opened on May 6, 2009. * Dirt (1999) * Double Dare (1999–2009) ** Double Dare 2000 ** Family Double Dare ** Super Sloppy Double Dare ** Super Special Double Dare * Figure it Out (1999–2009) ** Figure It Out: Family Style ** Figure It Out: Wild Style * Finders Keepers (1999–2006;April 2008-2009) * Gamefarm (2003–04) * Get the Picture (1999–2009) * Global Guts (1999–2005) * Kenan & Kel (1999-2000;December 31, 2007-2009) * Legends of the Hidden Temple (1999–2009) * Make the Grade (2000–04) * Maximum Rocket Power Games (2002–03) * Nick Arcade (1999–2009) * Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge (2002–04) * Nickelodeon Guts (1999–2009) * Nickelodeon Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal (1999) * Play 2Z (2003–04) * Renford Rejects (1999–2000) * Robot Wars (2003–08) * Rocket Power (April 7, 2003–October 22, 2005;October 2007-2009) * Salute Your Shorts (2003–04) * Scaredy Camp (2003–04) * SK8-TV (1999–2005) * Speed Racer X (2003–04) * Splash TV (2003–04) * Sports Illustrated For Kids (1999) * Think Fast! (1999–2004) * Topspin (2003–04) * What Would You Do? (1999–2004) * Wild & Crazy Kids (1999–2007) * You're On! (1999–2004) * You Can't Do This on Television (1999-2001) Vyond Network Too (April 24, 2006-April 2, 2020), Replaced Go!Animate Choice. Formerly known as Go!Animate Network 2 from 2006-2013, GoAnimate Network 2 from 2013 to November 2014, and GoAnimate Network Too from November 2014 to May 5, 2018. Replaced by the 24/7 Vyond 4Life Network on April 5, 2020. * Go!Animate Classic Comedy (2006-January 3, 2016) * The Go!Animate Club (2006-2013) * The New Go!Animate Club (2006-2018), The show ended in 2008, but there were reruns until May 5, 2018. * The Go!Animate Anthology (2006-September 15, 2014), Taken off the same day DomoAnimate shut down its servers. * Santa's Workshop (2006-2020) * Our Special Life (2006-2020) * The Marcot Show (2006-2020) * WonderWorld (2006-2020) * Caillou Gets Grounded (2006-September 24,2017*series moved to Vyond Jr.) * Dora Gets Grounded (2006-April 7, 2019*series moved to Vyond Jr.) * Go!Animate Trash News (2006-May 5, 2018) * The Zara Show (2006-March 30, 2009;Reruns from March 31, 2009-December 6, 2013), There were only 3 seasons. * The Erika Show (2006-2020), Moved to Vyond 4Life Network * SpongeBob SquarePants (April 24, 2006-April 2, 2020), This was the final show to air before the network had its final sign off. * The Adventures of Cha! Cha! and the Wild Bunch! (May 19, 2009-April 2, 2020) * Cooper Collins (2016-April 2, 2020) * The Eric Show (April 24, 2006-April 2, 2020) * Unikitty (January 1, 2018-April 2, 2020) * The Adventures of Dallas (2005-present) * Angry Birds Toons (March 17, 2013-April 2, 2020) * Angry Birds Blues (March 20, 2017-present) * The Maddox121 Show (2010-present) clip show of [[Maddox121 (fictional)|Maddox121]'s videos] * MAD! (2011-present) * Oscar and Otto (2015-present) * Danny Dog (2016-present) * The Jessica Andrew Show (2013-present) * Big Mean Sister (2014-present) * The Adventures of PC Guy (2011-2020) * CodyZone (Reruns of 1995 show,April 24, 2006-February 10, 2007,September 28, 2009-March 20, 2010) * The Pepper Pals (January 9, 2005-2020), The series ended on July 17, 2014, but the show is still in reruns until Vyond Network Too shut down. The show is based on Chili's Pepper Pals which launched in 2002. The show's target is for ages 7-14. * Loud House (2016-April 2, 2020) * HiHiPuffyAmiYumi (2006-2020) * Sonic X (2006-2020) * High Fruitcose of Annoying Orange (2013-2020) Local Networks * Vyond 1 (Chicago Area - Central/Eastern Time) * Vyond 2 (Edmonton Area - Mountain/Central Time) *Vyond 3 (New York Area - Eastern/Central Time) *Vyond 4 (Los Angeles Area - Pacific/Mountain Time) *Vyond 5 (Milwaukee Area - Central/Mountain Time) *Vyond 6 (Denver Area - Mountain/Pacific Time) Logos Category:TV networks Category:Vyond Category:1991 Category:Vyond Network